MIA: Glitch Tekka
by Mr Emerid
Summary: ....YEAH I'm back in action...a little bit. THIS is a Digimon Fanfic, WITHOUT the normal character. My specialty. Meet Emmit and McPhage.
1. Default Chapter Title

MISFITS IN ACTION #1  
Glitch Tekka   
  
  
  
The place: Tekka Swamp.  
  
Tekka Swamp. Not the best place to live in when you're stuck in the digital world……but it sure as hell beats any place ruled by the Digimon Emperor.   
  
My names Emitt, The Digimon here call me Emmy, as does my companion McPhage, or just plain Phage as he'd like to be called. I live in a Swamp, Tekka Swamp, in a place called the Digital world where some other kid's gone on an insane taking-over-the-world gambit and enslaved a whole heap of other digital monsters, called Digimon.  
Tekka Swamp is a swamp surrounded by a plain of muddy grass, then followed up with miles of trees and other forest related plants. You could say that we live in the middle of nowhere, and that's the way we like it, Hard to get to, even harder to find. Tekka Swamp is also called Misfit Town for the simple reason that every Digimon here has no really special attacks or powers. No Horn buster, no Meteor Wing, no Giga blaster, only wits and mediocre attacks like Rock smash or Pumpkin squash or even Poop flinging. Yeah it's mostly made up of Pumpkinmon, Gotsumon, Sukamon, Chumon, and a few scarce rookies.   
  
Phage and myself got here because we were being chased by that emperor guy, a hoard of Airdramons and Tyrannomons chased us from this TV monitor where we popped out after following a kid named Ken and we ended up here. We've been stuck here for about three years now. For those last three years we've lived in Misfit Town by the swamp, catching assorted fish and clams and such to feed us.  
Sure, we also do a bit of boat fishing with nets to help Misfit town's Resident Café & Restaurant in exchange for free meals, but other than that we have lots of time on our hands, So we took up ownership of the Chateau la` Misfit, the resident motel/hotel/bar. Nice little place, two stories tall with an elegant design, much like something from the 70's or the 80's, complete with bar stools. It's got a nice shade of white on it, thanks to Phage scrounging up some paint from a Dimwitted Sukamon, and I managed to put in a Pool table I found in the swamp. It's got a steady stream of customers, mostly various Digimon who're looking for a sanctuary away from the Digimon Emperor. We get lots of stories, like how this D.E guy is from the real world, that he only appears during the day and also that he can breathe fire.  
Like I said, Lots of stories.  
I also heard from a residing Guardromon that some kids from the real world are opposing him, but personally I doubt it. Who'd want to risk their lives for a place they don't even know? I think it's just a bunch of rumors spread by optimistic Digimon, trying to cheer up morale.   
That's what I thought, until one of these bastards showed up on our doorstop…Or someone that knew them anyway….  
  
  
  
It all had been a normal day. Get up, get dressed, go fishing, bring the fish back, go man Chateau la` Misfit with Phage. We had been chatting with a Numemon, trying to explain the fundamentals of running this place in case of an emergency, when Two Gotsumon burst in.  
"EMMY! PHAGE! Someone's here!!!" Phage looked up quickly.  
" 'Nother customer?" Both gotsumon shook their heads in tandem.  
"No!!! Humans!!" Phage looked over at me, eyebrow's raised curiously.  
"Humans?" He asked skeptically. I just shrugged and politely excused us away from the Numemon, walking outside with Phage on my heels. Immediately we saw a small gathering of Gotsumon and Sukamon, who seemed to be doing some major Babbling or Groveling.   
Considering the Species of Digimon I'm talking about, probably Groveling.  
"Should we check it out?" Phage just shrugged in response.  
"Why not?" So we just moseyed on over, pushing our way through the Digimon Hoards. We ended up seeing one of those Mekanorimon, but unlike most, this one had a really old guy climbing out of it. He had on some kind of robe, and had a white pny tail sticking out the top of his head.  
"Okay….That's pretty weird." I muttered, but walked on over and helped the guy down.  
"Thank you! You two must be the Humans I've been hearing about." He said. That's about when the Sukamon and such started crowding around. I looked over at Phage and gave him a wink. He caught that and held up his arms.  
"BREAK IT UP! NOTHING TO SEE HERE!! Go on home before something bad happens!" He started shooing the Digimon away. Luckily we commanded enough respect in this town to be able to …well…be respected. They dispersed, albeit reluctantly. I turned back to the Old man and looked down at'em.  
"Welcome to Tekka Swamp, aka Misfit town Mr…?"  
"Gennai. And I know of this place." He said simply, starting to walk towards the Chateau. I turned to Phage quickly.  
"Get the Mekanorimon inside the back of the Chateau so we don't have any Digi-thiefs get it, I'll handle This Gennai." He nodded and started pulling at the Mekanorimon, trying to budge it. I slapped my own forehead.  
"GET some Gotsumon or Sukamon to help you." I groaned, then jogged back on over to Gennai, who was already inside at the counter, looking over a glass of Digi-juice. I walked behind the counter and pulled up a stool in front of him.  
"So what brings you to Misfit Town Mr. Gennai?"   
"Actually a Situation most Dire. I was surprised to see two more humans here though, how'd you two get here?" He asked.  
"Mmm We got stuck here following a guy named Ken. Dunno where he went to." I shrugged. Gennai nodded and gulped down the rest of the Juice.  
"Got any more?" He asked. I smirked.  
"Only for paying customers…" I said suggestively, holding my hand out. He seemed to sigh, but reached into his robes and dropped a few Credits into my hand. I smiled and poured him another drink, stuffing the credits away.  
"So what's this Dire Situation you got your mind set on? Tekka Swamp going to dry up or something?" I asked, with a bit of sarcasm in my voice.  
"In a way. You see, I'm Gennai. I'm somewhat of…a guide to the Digital World." I snickered a bit at this.  
"So basically a tour guide huh? What brings a tour guide to Misfit Town?"  
"If you'll let me explain. You see, Recently I've stumbled on quite an extraordinary discovery that explains everything." He stopped for a moment, sipping his juice. I Leaned forward, resting my arms on the head of the stool and my chin on my arms, this sounded like this would take a bit.  
"There was a Digital world before this one, the ORIGINAL Digital World. There are a handful of Digimon and Humans who know this. With the help of Centarumon and Andromon, I've managed to discover the cause of all that had happened before and after the worlds destruction! You see, The Digital world is basically a giant program, made up of bits of Data. Occasionally in a program, a malfunction occurs. These malfunctions appear in the Digital world as Different things, Evil Digimon, devices, stuff like that. The Digivices that the Digidestined carry are examples of these GLITCHES. In the original Digital world, There were several incidents involving Evil digimon. Two Digimon had access to the data of the digital world in some way, in the forms of Dark Gears or a Dark network. Another group of Digimon, Called the Dark Masters, had a much more broader access, allowing them to change the land mass and form something called Spiral mountain. After they were defeated, The biggest Glitch occurred, called Apocolymon, whom the Digidestined defeated, thus rebirthing the entire Digital world, restarting it in a sense." He recounted. Quite a tale in my opinion.  
"Nice story, what's it got to do with Misfit Town?" I asked.  
"Well These Glitches occur in a domino effect. First it started with Devimon Originally, then Etemon, then one Myotismon, and went on to the Dark Masters and Apoclolymon and Restarting the Digital world, Erasing the glitches. Now, The Control Spires used by the Digimon Emperor are Broadcasting a type of signal to help control his enslaved Digimon, but that Signal is interfering with the Data of the Digital World, Causing small glitches to start popping up. Andromon has been monitoring the signal, and found out that The Glitches are starting to center around Tekka Swamp, slowly gaining in severity."   
"So go have these Digidestined Buggers you talk about go get the towers." I shrugged. He shook his head.  
"The damage has been done, and the Domino effect has started, meaning more severe Glitches will start to occur very soon. Besides, they have their hands full handling The Digital Emperor, stopping his enslavement of Digimon and so forth, Also I can't seem to locate them." How nice.  
"So again, why are you here?"  
"I was hoping to enlist the help of some of the stronger Digimon that might live here, to help stem the Glitches. But from the look of this place, I don't see any real powerful Digimon that could be of any real effect." He sighed, finishing his juice off again. I just shrugged.  
"That's why this place is called Misfit Town. Nothing above a Pumpkin squash." I said.  
"You don't believe a word I've said do you?" He asked quizzically. I shook my head.  
"Nope." He sighed, then fished around in his pocket. From it, he pulled what looked like a Cellphone, except it had a slightly larger screen and much more buttons, except it was keys like on a keyboard.   
"THIS is a Digi-analyzer, it analyzes The Type of Digimon, Personality, and attacks, then displays it. Normally this is part of a Digivice, but Andromon managed to make one." I smirked cockily.  
"Great, a Cell phone with attachments. This is hardly any evidence Gennai." I said.   
"Yes but this is a DIFFERENT type of analyzer!" He cried. At this point, Phage came in from the back with a Gotsumon.  
"Got the Mekanorimon stored in the back." He said, walking over to Gennai and I. I nodded, then noticed Gennai eyeing the Gotsumon. He got off the stool and grinned.  
"Let's step outside, I shall demonstrate. Bring the Gotsumon!" He said, trotting outside. Phage turned to me, giving me a rather quizzical look. I just shrugged and grabbed the Gotsumons hand.  
"Let's go see what the old fogy is gonna do." I suggested, bringing Gotsumon and Phage out. Gennai had the analyzer out, and was pointing it at the Gotsumon.   
"Step away from the Gotsumon please…" Phage and I stepped away, much to the Gotsumon's dismay.  
"Uh….guy's? What's Goin' on??" He cried nervously.   
"Do not worry Gotsumon, this will only be slightly painful." Gennai said as he pressed a button on the Cellphone thing, shooting a white beam into the Gotsumon. A Few seconds later he started screaming bloody murder and flailing as the white beam engulfed him. Phage and I covered our eye's as a bright flash erupted. We looked back at the Gotsumon, and in his place was a rather LARGE Rock-like Digimon that looked like it was held together by stitches, a pale yellowish hue with a brownish cover over one of it's eye.  
"AHHHHH! SLIGHTLY PAINFUL MY DIGI-ASS!!!" The Digimon formerly known as Gotsumon cried. It walked off, screaming bloody murder. Gennai looked at us and was probably astounded at how low our jaws had dropped in surprise.  
"How….what….what was that….?" Phage mumbled.  
"Rockmon." Gennai shrugged.   
"No I mean the CELLPHONE!!" Gennai walked on over, handing Phage the Cellphone.  
"You see, it can Digivolve a few select Digimon, Scan Digimon, and store the data. Now, the reason Why I'm showing you thi is because I need your help." I blinked at him dumbly.  
"I'm too old to take care of the Glitches, so I need you two to remedy them." Didn't sound TOO hard….  
"What's our pay?" Phage asked shrewdly. Phage, good Man, good BUSINESS man. Gennai stopped a moment, rubbing his chin.  
"How about Two Select Digimon to help?" Baah.  
"And?"  
"Something to help Digivolve them?" Warmer….  
"Mmmm I dunno….There IS the danger issue.."  
"Information to help you?" Almost there…..  
"Ehhh Talk is cheap…" Phage almost had'em….  
"…..A hundred Digi-credits a glitch." BADABING! Phage and I looked at each other, grinning. We turned back to Gennai and shook his hand.  
"YOU, old man, Got yerself a DEAL." I said. Gennai nodded and handed over the Digi-phone.  
"THIS will help you identify the Glitches if they are Digimon, I'll send the Two Digimon within the week." Gennai promised.  
"Now, how about My Mekanorimon so I can get back to my home? I left the Dishwasher running with a Demidevimon in charge…."  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

MISFITS IN ACTION: Glitch Tekka (Part 2.)  
  
  
Not an hour later near nightfall, we were kickin' it back at the Chateau, looking over the Digi-phone after I had told Phage Gennai's story. He said in no fanciness that he thought the guy was nuts.  
"Old man fell for it like Nanimon for Soda." Phage laughed, leaning back in his chair. I snickered, looking over the Phone.  
"You, my friend, are a genius Businessman."  
"Of course. There's always the Desperation Angle, if the Customer is desperate enough, you can get anything from'em." Phage sighed, bragging.   
"Hundred Digi-credits a pop, Two hella powerful Digimon…"  
"How you figure that?" Phage asked.  
"He sounded like de'se glitches might be trouble, so of course he's gonna send us some Real Fighters o' Digimon. PLUS, something to help'em digivolve? SCORE!" I laughed. Phage snickered, but was interrupted by a very loud screaming, followed by others. I shot up out of my chair with Phage, rushing out the door quickly. What greeted us was a horrible sight.  
  
There was a huge Digimon, at least ten feet tall, with skin like slimy grey scales, spikes all over it's body like a pin cushion. It had thick, strong arms like a tree trunk with long black talons adorning It's freakishly huge and jointed hands. It sat upon four strong Legs ending with what looked like Metal Claws with wrists like wheels, it's legs covered in metal pipes, wires, and panels, Along it's slimy back was a row of grey panels also. A strange, long metallic tail ending with what looked like a nasty drill whipped around it like a snake, but all this wasn't the most horrifying part of it, it's head was much worse. A Long jaw, like an alligators, which was filled with hundreds of rows of jagged teeth stuck in it like glass shards, A Long, yellowish tongue snapped around inside it. It had a row of Red eyes along it's forehead, all like an insects, moving around to look at the victims below it. It's skin along it's head was like a mix of Metal and slime, almost looking like it was drooping and swinging around freely.   
Needless to say…a scary creature.  
It had grabbed two Sukamon and started Munching them down as Several other Digimon ran from it, screaming their heads off. All This Screaming seemed to gain its attention though, as it starts roaring loudly, pouncing towards a pair of Numemon. I stood there numbly, staring at it with my jaw practically touching the dirt, but Phage snapped into action, picking up an empty crate and flinging it into the Thing's head. All it Really did was get impaled on a spike, but it caught it's attention, since it roared and turned towards Phage and myself.  
"….Is…Is it too late to re-negotiate our Contract with Gennai?" I gulped as Phage backed up, shaking a bit.  
"I hope not…But for now..SHUT YER TRAP AND BEAT YER FEET!" He Cried, grabbing my arm and practically dragging me to the right as The Thing swiped at us, slicing the Door of the Chateau clean off. We faced the Monstrous Digimon as it focused all six of it's eyes on us, snarling. We both backed up slowly as it started advancing on us.  
"Uhm….I think you pissed it off…" I cried. It swiveled it's eyes to me then, almost as if demonstrating it's power, removed the crate from it's spikes and crushed it with one enormous hand.  
"Most…Definetly." Phage gulped. Suddenly I felt my back hit a wall and I turned my head to look. We were backed against one of the huts, the creature blocking our only avenues of escape.  
"Well…Phage…It's been nice working with you…" I muttered as I closed my eye's tightly. I could smell it's putrid odor as it dipped it's head closer to Phage and I. Then, almost as if he was trying to decide if we were tasty, took a large sniff. I trembled, but stopped as I heard it start stomping backwards, so I opened one eye and saw it turning it's back to us, going after a Gotsumon.  
"Phage…"  
"Are we dead yet?"  
"No…." He breathed a sigh of relief and opened his eyes.  
"Didn't think so, Didn't think Hell was this cool…" He muttered. I was about to reply when I heard two loud groans. I turned and gasped. On the ground were what looked like two hazy outlines of Sukamon.  
"Phage…Lookit this…" I breathed, kneeling down. He trotted over and kneeled next to me, eyes fixated on the Sukamon.  
"Looks like…they were deflated like a balloon." He muttered. I Nodded and reached out, touching one of the Sukamons hands. It clung to my finger like glue, felt like it too. I pulled the Stuff back a bit before it snapped back to the sukamon with a sick Plurping sound. I heard Several more screams, and saw the monster Digimon attacking a group of Gotsumon.  
"Emmy, We gotta help'em!" Phage growled, looking around.  
"Yah and get munched like popcorn? I don't THINK so." I retorted, getting to my feet. I turned to Phage, only to find him dragging a hose from behind the hut, pointing it at the Monster. Before I could say anything, he had turned it on and a powerful jet of water slammed into the monster, barely fazing it. It turned once more towards us and started roaring, brushing the water off like you might a fly. Then it did the most horrifying thing yet, it talked.  
"DATA SPIKE!" It roared in a guttural voice, it's spikes flying out of its body like missiles. That was the last thing I saw OR heard before I felt something akin to FIRE in my left eye and something graze across my head, knocking me out cold.   
  
  
  
I woke up with a start, my eye feeling like it was made of lead. In fact, I couldn't really see out of that eye, nothing really at all. My Right eye was good though. I could see the top of a hut, and if I moved it right, I saw several Deflated Sukamon, Gotsumon, and Numemon laying on various beds. I slowly sat up, a small dull pain in my head as I did so. I saw Phage talking to a Pumpkinmon in a white labcoat, and then I figured it out. I was In Doc PD's medical hut. Doc PD decided to be the Doctor around these parts not because he was qualified, but because he was the only one who was crazy enough to TAKE the job. See, he's a bit touched in the head, I suppose I would be too if I had an axe embedded in my head. That, and he has this weird Jerseyish accent.  
"What's with the Sukamon?" I stood up, trying to hear more of what Phage and Doc PD were talking about.  
"Well, basically dey's got dere primary Data Drained from'em." He shrugged, Scribbling something on a clipboard.  
"Data?"  
"Yah, we're all made up o' data, 'Cept you'se Humans. Looks like dis T'ing is a Data Sucker."  
"An apt name in my opinion." I interrupted. They both turned to me in a bit of surprise.  
"Should he be walking?" Phage asked.  
"Hey not my problem." PD Shrugged, going back to scribbling something down.  
"You're a Doctor!! You gotta care for your patients!"  
"Screw them, Screw you, and Screw Irene while yer at it." PD Shrugged.  
"Okay, break it up. First question I got, What the HELL happened to my eye?" I said, exasperated.   
"Just a bit o' damage ta tha Retina…."  
"YOU SAID CORNEA EARLIER!!!" Phage cried. Doc PD just shrugged absently.   
"Ehhhh, His Retina or Cornea got a bit bruised!"  
"Well how can we tell which one, you overgrown JACKOLANTERN?!?!" I cried.  
"Simple, if it's the Retina, you'se screwed right up da wazoo, If it's da Cornea he shoulds be'se able ta see inna few days." Real Professionalism there. Phage just groaned, a vein on his head starting to throb.  
"Next question, what tha HELL was that thing?"  
"Your Momma." PD sneered.  
"Some sort of Data Sucker." Phage growled, glancing over at the Sukamon and Numemon. Suddenly we turned our heads at the sound of a ringing Telephone in another Room.  
"Scuse me, Ah'll go take it." Pd Said, hopping off the table and running into the other room.  
"Good Riddance To bad veggies." I muttered.  
"Emitt, you think it'll come back?" Phage asked. I sighed and nodded.  
"Looks like it feeds on Data, so it'll come back for feedin' time. Speaking of which, what happened after the Sucker Put out my eye?" Phage just scratched his head.  
"That's the thing, it was going on a smorgasborg of Digimon, then when the sun set completely, it took off into the swamp. I'd say Judging by the timeframe of the attack, it only comes out near sunset."  
"Well…Now we know WHEN it'll attack.."  
"But that's all we know about it." Phage grumbled. Suddenly PD came back in, holding a Cellphone.  
"Scuse me, some one named Gennay Is askin's fer ya…"  
"it's GENNAI…AND WHY YOU STILL WAITIN' TO GIVE IT TO US?!?!" I cried, snatching it from the Measly Pumpkin pie.  
"Hello? Emitt speaking…"  
"Hello! This is Gennai. Andromon detected a Glitch in your area…have you confronted it yet?" Gee, how to the point can you get?  
"…You could say It was an eye sore, very hard to miss." I said, a bit grumpy. But then, if you'd had your eye sliced open, you'd be a bit grumpy as well.  
"Good, what did It look like?" I sat down for the next ten minutes describing the Stupid Data Sucker, then what it did when it attacked.  
"Hmm…Sounds serious."  
"Well no DUH!!! You never said ANYTHING about getting KILLED in our agreement!! I want to renegotiate our settlement!!" I practically screamed. I heard a chuckle on the other end, which further aggravated me.  
"I specifically remember TELLING you that some of the Glitches were SEVERE…" Great, Semantics.  
"YOU DIDN'T SAY LIFE THREATENING NOW DID YOU?!?!" I retorted angrily.  
"You agreed to it nonetheless, So you will deliver or I'll sick Deputymon and Starmon on you. Now, In light of the Glitch, I'll make sure to send the Digimon Promised as soon as possible, but it'll be a few more days before I can cobble something together for the Digivolving aspect of our contract. The Digimon should arrive in about a day or so." Later, after the phone call, Phage told me my eye's had bugged out much like Roger Rabbit.  
"A DAY?!?!? WE GOT TILL SUNSET UNTIL THIS THING COMES BACK!!!"   
"Then you better figure out a plan. This Glitch is called Garukamon, by the sound of your description. He sucks the Data out of Digimon, then uses it to help him get stronger. After about Three Feedings, depending on the amount of data he ingests, He'll Digivolve into…Let me check….Oh dear…..By My calculatins, He'll digivolve into Gejomon." Huh, sounded like a Computer Company.  
"Which would be what?" I heard a sound like tapping for a few seconds before Gennai answered.  
"A Mega Digimon that irradiates a disruptive energy field around itself that also acts like a sort of Manipulative field, allowing it to control the data of the Digital world…" Okay….That made no sense to me really.  
"Me no habla Espanol!"   
"What?"  
"Speak English."  
"It could turn the entire digital world into whatever it wants."  
"Ah crap."  
"Basically."   
"Next question; How do we stop it?" I heard more tapping now.  
"Well, If it doesn't ingest any Data for a day or so, it will start to break down into raw data and eventually get Reformatted into a Digi-egg, maybe more depending on how much data it had ingested."   
"Alright….last question..ANY IDEA HOW TO DO THAT?!?" More tapping. I swear, it sounded like he was on a TYPEWRITER.  
"Well, During the Day and Night a Garukamon usually takes shelter somewhere damp, usually a cave. It ALSO is an aquatic type Digimon so possibly an underwater cave. The best thing to do might be to trap it in it's cave." Of course, how simple, but how did he know all this?  
"How'd you know all this?"  
"I'm sorry, that was your last question remember? The Digimon will arrive within a day, so until then try to stop the Garukamon on your own." With that, he hung up. I turned to Phage and basically retold what Gennai said to me.  
"That old BASTARD!!" He growled. I, on the other hand, had a much more negative thought.  
"You know what this means right?" I sighed.  
"….No…not him….can't we just Swim it?!?!"  
"Nope. Swamp's too thick and we don't even know where the cave is."  
"Anyone but Him!" Phage begged.   
"Only Choice."  
"…Water Digimon?"  
"None around."  
"Boat?"  
"Underwater."  
"Send someone else?"  
"Who?"  
"Wait for the Digimon we we're promised?"  
"Too Long."  
"Ah Crap."  
"Basically."  
  



End file.
